


The Doctor & The Reporter

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crossroads Bar, F/F, Femslash February, Is it bad flirting if it works?, femslashpromptsdaily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Tae ends up in a bar in Shinjuku to get away from the overwhelming kindness Yongen-Jaya. It's not quite what she expects.





	The Doctor & The Reporter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [“You are nothing but a drunk, alcoholic, asshole.”](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/post/148547810280/you-are-nothing-but-a-drunk-alcoholic-asshole%20)
> 
> So, I set up a random pairing list with femslash prompts to write something this month, since I _always_ miss Femslash February. This fandom has so many awesome ladies, so it's nice to write something this month for them.
> 
> (I never said the title was gonna be clever.)

Some time after meeting her little guinea pig, Tae Takemi starts to find the people of Yongen-Jaya too _nice_. Even her local bar tends to give her a discount, and she doesn't want this type of kindness. It leads her to a bar called Crossroads in Shinjuku. It's the last place people would recognize her. It's exactly what she wants.

“Lala-chan, refill~” a soused voice sing-songs from down the other side of the bar.

Tae scrunches her nose in distaste at the whining as the bartender tops off the dark haired whiner. “Ichiko-chan, I should cut you off,” Lala states, and Ichiko laughs before knocking back half her drink.

“Oh, Lala-chan, I just got the scoop of the century. Let me have my night off~” she replies with a giggle, tapping away at her cell phone next to her drink.

Lala shakes her head. “Just don't bother the other customers.”

Ichiko gives a messy salute then goes back to her drink. Tae shakes her head, trying to savor and enjoy her drink. That is, until someone sits next to her. Tae looks up and bites back a sour look to find the drunkard has moved and taken the empty seat near her.

“Did you need something?” Tae questions, hoping her bored tone would make the woman lose interest.

Ichiko grins widely with red lips. “So, what's the 'Plague' doing in a bar in Shinjuku, hmm?” she asks, and Tae can't help but scowl. “Oh, c'mon! Sorry, sorry, I've heard that's not exactly true, am I right? Want to give me the scoop about it?”

“Don't you already have the 'scoop of the century'? No reason to bother a complete stranger at a bar for a story,” Tae points out, taking a drink.

“Well, you're not wrong,” Ichiko says with a boisterous laugh. “I just googled goth doctors. I saw a result in Yongen-Jaya, and I have a friend around there. Gotta make sure he's not getting scammed, ya know?”

Tae snorts. “You are nothing but a drunk, alcoholic asshole then,” she points out getting another laugh from Ichiko. “I don't much like reporters snooping around.”

Ichiko shrugs, not taking any insult from Tae's words. “Then how about just plain ol' Ichiko Ohya? Just talking to a pretty lady at a bar,” she flirts with a grin.

“Do you run a google search on every woman you try to pick up at a bar?” Tae questions, tilting her head curiously.

“Well,” Ichiko replies with another laugh and finishing off the rest of her drink. “Maybe you're just special. And really hot.”

Rolling her eyes, Tae leans forward to look into Ichiko's eyes. “Hmm, your pupil dilation tells me you're not completely drunk,” Tae decides before leaning back and setting down a couple of notes on the counter. “I'll give you a chance. Just one. I may have better uses for your mouth than you running it.”

Ichiko grins gets wider as she gestures for Lala. “Close my tab for the night! I'm heading home~” she announces at she gets off the bar stool without even a wobble. “And you're a lucky lady because I'm great with a my mouth in a number of ways. Clever fingers too.”

“I'll need a thorough demonstration before I believe that,” Tae tells her, chuckling as Ichiko takes her hand and leads her out into the night.


End file.
